


[podfic] don't break my faded heart

by erica_schall



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Series, pandemonium magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: Audio recording of firstaudrina's 'don't break my faded heart'Author summary: It's not entirely unheard of for a Shadowhunter to be in Pandemonium, but it is unusual for one to be here alone. Magnus will have to deal with that, but not yet. He's having too good a time.





	[podfic] don't break my faded heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [don't break my faded heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077694) by [firstaudrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstaudrina/pseuds/firstaudrina). 



  
  
cover art created by [cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel)

regular version: download from Mediafire: [mp3 (30 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/z283o1mmk5o5fnn/don%2527t_break_my_faded_heart.mp3/file) or [m4b (26 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c80fbx1sx6sufe8/don%2527t_break_my_faded_heart.m4b/file) or download/stream from Box.com: [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/xbw4vpzz261wkwvoi4ponp5p00oerxsh)

music version: download from Mediafire: [zipped mp3 (29 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b92gxx3qxlbfkn6/don%2527t_break_my_faded_heart_%2528music_version%2529.mp3.zip/file) or [zipped m4b (27 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ebihd7bg5i76lr4/don%2527t_break_my_faded_heart_%2528music_version%2529.m4b.zip/file) or download/stream from Box.com: [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/6wy5cjq0yrbxn6npyd0tied2ufohh7td)

music credit: Adam Lambert 'Underground'

additional credit to tricksterity who mentions in one of her fic notes that Underground ist totally Magnus and Alec's sex song - I wholeheartedly agreed

**Author's Note:**

> A week ago I hadn't even known this fandom existed. Now I am consumed by it...


End file.
